Recuerdame RJ
by Mitologice obsesie
Summary: Mi corazón se acelero completamente cuando recibi noticias del paradero de mi nessie, me habia recordado, desde aquel dia en que la sanguijuela mascota de los vulturis le arrebato todo recuerdo anterior a sus 3 años, la espera habia terminado-Jacob.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es mi primer fic, se aceptan todo tipos de comentarios.  
Trata de nessie y jacob  
se divide en diferentes puntos de vista y bueno espero que les guste

AQUI VA :  
(Nessie)  
Al parecer me encontraba en un bosque, alguien me cargaba y corría a una velocidad sorprendente. Sus brazos que me envolvían eran de un calido acogedor. Luego nos encontrábamos en una especie de playa donde de un arbusto gigante salía una chica pálida de ojos rojos que con su sonrisa maquiavélica logro estremecerme.  
- Que conmovedor, la monstruito con su mascota-vocifero la chica- Dámela perro!  
- Ni en tus mejores sueños sanguijuela- gruño la voz más hermosa que halla escuchado.  
- Sabes lo que hará Aro cuando la tenga entre sus brazos…  
Y sin dejar que la blonda terminara de hablar el cuerpo de mi protector comenzó a convulsionar dejándome caer de llano en la fina arena de la playa. Luego mis recuerdos son borrosos, una pelea, mis padres venían hacia mí y por ultimo yo cubierta de sangre.

Desperté asustada como cada noche desde que cumplí los 3 años, bañada de sudor y junto a mí, mis padres que llegaban a decirme que era solo un sueño.  
Pero este era diferente, fue mas claro y nunca antes había soñado con estos personajes, ya que siempre mi familia eran protagonistas de mis pesadillas.  
- Quien es Aro?- pregunte sin rodeos  
Mi padre abrió los ojos como platos y podría jurar por la expresión de mi madre que si hubiera sido humana, se habría puesto a llorar.  
-Hija, muéstranos que soñaste- y sin más coloque mi delicada mano en sus mejillas.  
(Jacob)  
Ya han pasado 5 años desde que mi corazón se partió en dos, uno habita aquí en la push y la otra mitad se halla quien sabe donde. Recuerdo que la ultima ves que la tuve entre mis bazos fue cuando evangeline, el nuevo juguetito de los vulturis, vino a quitarnos a mi nessie con el objetivo de llevársela a Aro. Si no hubiera sido porque no me contuve y me transforme con nessie en mis brazos cayéndose al suelo, dejándola sola y desprotegida, ella estaría conmigo y no se la hubieran llevado lejos de mi.  
Pero no los culpo, yo estaba fuera de control y edward ni bella, querían que le sucediera lo mismo que la novia de SAM, a nessie.  
- Quieres dejar de pensar en eso Jacob!- exclamo leah- Enserio, no sacas nada con culparte tanto, además sabes perfectamente que eres el único que sufre ya que nessie ni te recuerda- dijo ella dando en el clavo.  
-Tienes razón leah- me rendí-había olvidado que evangeline le había borrado la memoria-Dije sollozando en mi forma lobuna.  
- Esto… lo siento Jacob no quería… yo solo- dijo una apenada loba.  
- No te preocupes- dije echándome a correr por el bosque de nuestro territorio.  
(Reneesme)  
-Y donde queda forks??- pregunte cuando ya me habían contado todo lo sucedido hace tres años.  
- Muy cerca de aquí cariño.- respondió Esme.  
- Y podemos ir a visitar a mi otro abuelo – exclame con el real objetivo de conocer a Jacob el amigo de mi madre y del que tanto me han alejado.  
- No lo se hija, es muy riesgoso… pero puedes telefonearle, se alegrara de que te hallas acordado de el –respondió alegremente mi madre.

-Hola? Con quien hablo?- pregunto una voz muy familiar, en eso un montón de flashes llegaron a mi cabeza, si ya recordaba a charlie.  
- hola abuelo soy reneesme me recuerdas??  
Pasamos horas hablando, se emociono muchísimo al saber que había recordado hasta el mínimo detalle sobre él. Menciono a ese tal Jacob y dijo que se alegrará mucho en saber que lo había recordado pero al parecer lo desilusione al responder lo contrario a su estimación.  
- No, lo siento, no se quien es ese Jacob la verdad al escuchar tu voz me acorde de ti pero de el… nada-  
Luego de unos minutos me despedí de charlie y colgué.  
Me fui a mi dormitorio, ya se había hecho tarde y no podía dejar de exprimir mi mente con el objetivo de recordar algo de Jacob pero nada, lo único que sabia de él era que es un gran amigo de mamá y que me quería muchísimo.  
(Jacob)  
Por la mañana cuando estaba en mi casa sonó el teléfono y escuche hablar a billy como por media hora, creo que era charlie, ambos parecían dos chicas adolescentes cada vez que hablaban por teléfono lo cual me causaba mucha gracia.  
-Jacob!!- me llamo mi padre eufórico  
- que -conteste asomándome a la cocina.  
- Quiero que te tranquilices y no hagas nada entupido cuando te diga lo siguiente- dijo mi padre hablándome lenta y pausadamente mientras me indicaba un asiento.  
- Que pasa?- esto no me estaba gustando.  
- Tengo noticias de los cullen, Charlie recibió una llamada en la noche de reneesme dijo que lo había recordado al escuchar su voz….  
(Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar mas rápido de lo normal quería gritar de felicidad, mi nessie había recordado, iría a buscarla, si eso haré..)  
- Jacob me estas escuchando ¿?... Te digo que la chica solo recuerda a charlie no te recuerda a ti, ni nada solo recordó a charlie cuando escucho su voz.  
(Que????... Mi felicidad se esfumo, claro tendría que escucharme para que me recordara)  
-Donde están los cullen? – pregunte sin rodeos


	2. Chapter 2

(Reneesme)  
Me desperté tranquilamente en la mañana, no había tenido ninguna pesadilla lo cual me pareció genial. Al voltear a ver la hora, sobre mi velador hallé una nota escrita con la perfecta caligrafía de mi padre:

Buenos días cariño, espero que no sea muy tarde dormilona.  
Alice nos ha obligado a ir de compras a rosalie, emmett, jasper, tu madre y por supuesto yo. Y como sospecharas la más alegre con todo esto es bella. (Reí para mis adentros al imaginar a mi madre siendo la maniquí de alice) Te quedaras con esme y carlisle, no te portes mal. Volveremos en unas horas.

Tus padres que te aman.  
PD: metalízate de que alice mañana ira de compras exclusivamente contigo.

Luego de bañarme y vestirme con unos jeans oscuros, una polera roja y mis converse negras, me encamine a la cocina donde de seguro encontraría a esme.  
-Hola esme!-la salude de un beso en la mejilla y ella respondió de igual manera -iré de caza ya que la sed me esta matando- exclame acariciando mi pálida garganta.(aunque solo tuviera 8 años de vida y 17 años aparentaba, era mucho mas madura que eso, por lo que mis protectores padre me dejaban ir sola) Me interne en el bosque, cautelosa y con todos mis sentidos pendientes de mi entorno, me lance ferozmente sobre un puma que derribe con facilidad.  
Luego de unos minutos de alimentarme algo irrumpió en mi tranquilo entorno. Una presencia poco peculiar, no era un vampiro, era algo mas parecido a un animal. Su aroma era más que delicioso, me era extrañamente familiar.  
Me dirigí hasta donde provenía aquella esencia percatándome que detrás de un arbusto gigante se escondían unos ojos penetrantes. Al verse descubierto, el tan extraño ser salio del montón de hojas y se paro frente a mí, una sensación rara inundo mi cuerpo, no era sed, sino una corriente eléctrica que recorría todo mi cuerpo centrándose en mi estómago, mi corazón se acelero de la nada. Aquel lobo tenia un hermoso y largo pelaje color marrón rojizo y sobrepasaba perfectamente 2 o 3 veces mi altura por lo cual me puse a la defensiva al sentirme tan expuesta y débil, el lobo se acerco a mí y con su hocico acaricio mi rostro.  
Ese mínimo contacto causo un gran revuelo en mi, tenia ganas de llorar y abrazar aquel misterioso animal, tenia miedo, sentía una presión sobre mi pecho y en mi estómago la corriente estalló convirtiéndose en miles de pajarillos que revoloteaban haciéndome cosquillas. No entendía nada. En eso el lobo se alejo de mí en un pestañeo, dejándome sola en aquel bosque donde hace pocos segundos se encontraba este. Sentí la presencia de 8 vampiros que se acercaban velozmente hacia mi ubicación, cuando miles de imágenes inundaron mi mente provocando que cayese de rodillas en total estado de shock.  
- reneesme…  
(Jacob)  
Corrí toda la noche, pensando en mi nessie. A la mañana del día siguiente mientras atravesaba un bosque no muy lejos de mi destino, olí un dulce aroma que solo podía provenir de una persona, me acerque a un arbusto y me senté entre mis patas traseras mientras observaba a la criaturita más hermosa que mis ojos lobunos podrían haber visto. Ya se había percatado de mi presencia por lo tanto me atreví a salir del gran arbusto que me cubría. Estaba más hermosa de lo que mi mente la imaginaba, su cuerpo adolescente digno de una escultura se hallaba a unos pocos metros de mí, la notaba extraña, tenia una expresión de felicidad y miedo?. No, ella no tendria que tenerme miedo. Me acerque a ella y acaricie su rostro con mi hocico, aquel contacto provoco algo en ella tanto como en mi, sus ojos me miraron ausentes mientras yo me comenzaba a hiperventilar. Iba a tomar mi forma humana cuando mis agudos sentidos se percataron de la presencia de los cullen. Y sin pensar en nada, como todo un fugitivo huí de allí.  
(Edward)  
Tras dejar una nota en el velador de reneesme comunicándole de nuestra ausencia, nos dirigimos a ir de compras con alice, pasamos horas y horas viendo vestidos, poleras, pantalones, etc. Cuando estábamos en la gasolinera Alice conversaba animadamente conmigo sobre un auto que quería comprarse, cuando de la nada esta se silenció por unos cortos minutos articulando casi inaudiblemente- Reneesme!- Sin mas le leí el pensamiento.  
"Reneesme se encontraba cazando, luego todo se volvió borroso. Después la imagen cambiaba, ella se encontraba de rodillas sobre la hierba mirando un punto fijo con los ojos ausentes." Les comunique a los demás.  
Tratamos de comunicarnos con Esme y Carlisle, pero por una extraña razón nos fue imposible. Llegamos a la casa en auto al cabo de media hora.  
-rosalie y emmett, traigan a esme y Carlisle al bosque nos juntaremos allá-me obedecieron y desaparecieron en un milisegundo, mientras nosotros nos adentrábamos al bosque en busca de mi pequeña.  
No nos demoramos casi nada en localizarla gracias a que esme nos indico el lugar por donde ella había dicho que iría a cazar.  
Estábamos a unos 6 metros cuando rosalie exclamo,  
-Que asco huele a perro mojado-dijo sin pensar  
-Jacob!- gritamos al unísono bella y yo.  
Al verla en cuclillas en la hierba me tranquilicé, ella estaba sana y salva, el rastro de Jacob se perdía por un arbusto donde mi pequeña tenia la vista fija.  
-Reneesme-susurro bella  
Ella se levanto girando en torno a si misma y nos miro con sus ojos cubiertos de lagrimas. Y sin moverse de donde se encontraba mi mente comenzó a ver un montón de imágenes, era su nacimiento, la reunión de todos los vampiros que conocíamos, los vulturis, Jacob, nuestra casa en forks, la push, la mansión, charlie, seth , leah y todo los lobos, evangeline, reneesme en los brazos de Jacob cuando es se salio de control y por ultimo, mi niña en los brazos de evangeline quien le había borrado su memoria que hasta ahora creíamos perdida.  
Todos salimos de nuestro transe, espera, todos??  
- reneesme como pudiste mostrar lo que pensabas sin tocarnos y a todos al mismo tiempo- dijo impresionado Carlisle quien se había adelantado a mi conclusión.  
- yo… no lo se-exclamo mi niña.- Recordé todo???  
- al parecer si cariño- dijo esme  
Ella sonrió y corrió a abrazarnos llorando de alegría.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno gracias por sus reviews.. el capitulo es cortito ya que estaba choqueada por la partida de una de mis autoras favoritas DLC, pero bueno allá estara mas feliz junto a heath ledger:)

**(Reneesme)**  
Recordé absolutamente todo al tener un mínimo de contacto con Jacob, mi lobo, mi protector, mi amor. Como pude olvidarlo, me siento tan mal al parecer lo espanté, o tal vez no era como el me recordaba o ya se había olvidado de mi y se había imprimado de otra persona y vino a verificar si yo estaba viva o no. Un montón de pensamientos inundaron mi mente, trataba de dormir ya que mi día había sido un caos entre recuerdos, conversaciones, etc. Antes de acostarme le pedí a mi madre que bloqueara mis pensamientos con el fin de que mi padre me dejara pensar libremente, mi padre cuando estaba preocupado por mi solía leer mis pensamientos para así "comprenderme" como decía él, además no se como controlar eso de mostrar mis pensamientos sin mantener un contacto.  
Me hallaba acostada mirando el techo de mi habitación, me comenzaba a dar frió al parecer la ventana se había abierto, me levante a cerrarla y mire el oscuro paisaje desde esta. Unos enormes brazos calidos me abrazaron por la espalda, me gire y pude ver a mi Jacob en su forma humana.  
-Me extrañaste?- Dijo esbozando su enorme sonrisa, solo para mi  
- claro que si.- lo abrasé fuertemente, bueno tal vez demasiado ya que algo crujió en su interior. Lo solté de inmediato.  
- WOW ,que fuerte estas, pequeña .  
-Como supiste donde estábamos??  
-me lo dijo charlie cuando recordaste todo.  
- la verdad es que cuando lo llame yo no había recordado nada, mi madre me había contado algunas cosas y no fue hasta cuando escuche su voz que lo recordé pero solo a él, nada ni a nadie mas.  
- ahh. Ya entendí y en el bosque fue cuando recordaste todo gracias a mi no?  
-bravo!!Pero que lento eres Jacob- dije carcajeándome.  
Estuvimos conversando una hora más o menos, le comente sobre mis pensamientos antes de que se apareciera en mi habitación a lo que él me contesto:  
" Reneesme Cullen, tu eres mucho mas que el objeto de mi imprimación, eres y serás la dueña de mi corazón mi cuerpo y mi alma, ya sea que estés aquí y yo en otro continente nada cambiará lo que siento por ti"  
Lo mire totalmente embobada con aquellas palabras y me acerque a él lentamente, nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban separadas por solo 5 cm. de distancia ,cuando oímos una fuerte y fingida tos proveniente del primer piso, mi padre era tan obvio , como si los vampiros realmente tosieran murmure besando su mejilla. Nos dignamos a bajar. Nadie parecía sorprendido ante su presencia. Mi madre se lanzo a sus brazos propinándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla, esme y alice hicieron lo mismo, bueno no tan efusivamente como mi madre, mientras que rosalie solo le dedico una sonrisa cortes. Mi padre le saludo de la mano al igual que todos los hombres de mi familia.  
Jacob llamo a su padre y le comunico todo lo sucedido. Mi papá aun le guardaba un poco de rencor a Jacob y le molestaba verlo tan cerca mío, pero tendria que acostumbrarse, ahora Jacob y yo seriamos inseparables.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Bella)**  
Me alegraba mucho ver de nuevo a Jacob, pero sin embargo eso le molestaba a Edward.  
- Edward, tenemos que hablar- dije.  
Tomó mi mano y nos levantamos en dirección a la entrada de la casa. Pero no sin antes escuchar un comentario de emmett.  
- Algunos no pierden el tiempo eh? Cuantos árboles derribarán hoy bellita?  
-Muchos mas que tu con rosalie, por supuesto-había dado en el blanco, el ego de emmett.  
Pude ver como Renesmee entornaba los ojos mientras que en total silencio, emmett hacia una mueca de desagrado. Mi querido esposo movía la cabeza en desaprobación esbozando la sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba, ya que hacia ver su rostro mas perfecto de lo que ya era. "Hay que suerte tengo de tenerlo solo para mi, su sonrisa, su mirada, su cuerpo, todo su ser…,pensaba"  
-Bella, estas bien?? Si sigues mordiendo así tu labio terminaras haciéndole un orificio.- dijo en tono preocupado, interrumpiendo mis vergonzosos pensamientos.  
-Si, lo siento.-en estos casos agradezco que Edward no pueda leer mi mente-Bueno, quería hablar sobre Renesmee y Jacob.  
- Cariño, te seré sincero- exclamó tomando mis manos- Jacob es un buen chico, lo conozco y se que es confiable pero entiende también mi posición, es MI hija y no permitiré que le haga algún daño. Además ambos se quieren y pensar que mi niña estará besándose y….-  
-No creo que salga liquido alguno de ese libro- dije interrumpiéndolo al ver como exprimía un libro entre sus marmóleas manos.  
- lo siento-me sonrió de manera dulce- me entiendes?  
-Por supuesto amor, ahora, no puedes hacer nada ante la imprimación así que tendrás que ser más permisivo con Renesmee y más gentil con Jacob.  
- Si mamá- respondió con una sonrisa ante mi comentario.  
Lo bese sin previo aviso, Edward era adictivo con todas sus letras.  
Entramos a la casa y todos estaban a la escucha de Jacob, quien al parecer los ponía al tanto de lo ocurrido durante los pasados 5 años.

**(Rosalie)  
**-Y bueno perro, que paso en forks durante nuestra ausencia??- le pregunte al moreno ya que la pregunta me carcomía la conciencia.  
Nadie respondió mi pregunta. Y al notar como Renesmee me miraba con cara desaprobadora reformule la pregunta.  
-ok,ok. Jacob, podrías concedernos el honor de escuchar tu linda voz relatando lo ocurrido durante nuestra ausencia en forks?- dije esbozando una exagerada sonrisa.  
- El honor es mío, mi querida oyente, relatar frente a usted lo que me pide.- al animal le estaba divirtiendo el jueguito.  
Paso como dos horas hablando y para ser sincera me entretuvo saber algo sobre nuestro antiguo hogar.  
- pero miren la hora ¡!- exclamo esme- Jacob supongo que no pretenderás quedarte a dormir por ahí en el bosque no???  
El rostro de Jacob indicaba que eso era justo lo que pretendía hacer.  
- Ni pensarlo, dormirás en la habitación que esta enfrente a la de Renesmee.  
Todos aguantamos reírnos ante el tono maternal empleado por esme y la resignación del perro a quedarse.  
- Y tu jovencita, vete a acostar que mañana no te salvaras del instituto.-esme ahora empleaba su autoridad maternal con Renesmee.  
Renesmee y su mascota se dirigían a sus respectivos dormitorios cuando mi monito en un tono bastante exagerado exclamó:  
- Espero que tengan el sueño pesado ya que esta noche habrá mucho ruido- dijo al mismo tiempo que me guiñaba un ojo y jasper le pegaba un codazo.  
Nos carcajeamos al escuchar un fuerte hiuggg departe de Jacob y un suspiro de Renesmee que ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de bromas propias de mi pervertido vampiro.

**(Renesmee)**  
Desperté a las 6 AM con el agudo sonido de mi despertador, me puse mis zapatos y salí de mi habitación a planchar la ropa que alice me había preparado para hoy. Alice siempre preparaba la ropa de todos los de la casa, con el fin de que combinásemos o alguna otra razón.  
Iba a bajar las escaleras cuando recordé que mi licántropo favorito dormía en la habitación de enfrente, camine unos cuantos pasos y llegue a su puerta donde gire la perilla y la puerta se abrió. Jacob dormía profundamente, su cuerpo atravesaba la cama de forma horizontal y un brazo tapaba sus ojos mientras que el otro reposaba sobre las tapas que cubrían su morocha anatomía. Jacob dormía con la ropa del día anterior, lo cual me dijo que estaba muy cansado como para desvestirse, así que no lo desperté.  
Me acerque a su rostro, lo bese en la frente y él ni se inmuto, "parece un ángel" pensé mirándolo desde la puerta. Me fijé en la silla que estaba a un costado de su cama y pude ver que había ropa de mi padre, pequeña duende maniática, no se le escapaba ningún maniquí, pensé cerrando la puerta.  
Baje a planchar mi ropa y me percaté de que sobre la mesa había pan y diversos alimentos, abrí el refrigerador y habían como tres ollas con diferentes comidas. Al parecer esme se había pasado la noche cocinando para Jacob, a ella le encantaba que invitara gente a almorzar para tener una excusa para cocinar.  
Esme me dejo una nota diciendo que había ido a comprar al supermercado, cosa que hacia para no levantar sospechas. Ella hacia esto una ves a la semana, mientras que mis padres eran profesores en una escuela primaria, Emmett era entrenador de un equipo de fútbol americano, Jasper y Carlisle trabajaban en el hospital, Carlisle como medico y Jasper como psicólogo. Alice y Rosalie tenían una tiendita de diseño de vestuario, donde alice era feliz teniendo a muchas personas como maniquíes.  
Mire el reloj de la cocina que daba las 6:30 y todavía no me había bañado, subí las escaleras rápidamente y deje sobre mi cama la ropa que me iba a poner, me saque mi pijama y me dirigí al único baño de la casa en ropa interior. Abrí la puerta y entre de espaldas, saque una toalla del mueble al lado de la puerta.  
Al voltearme quede de piedra, Jacob se encontraba apoyado en el lavamanos con solo una toalla que cubría la parte baja de su ombligo, una sonrisa amplia y pervertida adornaba su hermoso rostro, mientras que sus ojos recorrían cada curva de mi semi-desnudo cuerpo. Miles de gotitas de agua recorrían desde su cabellera, hasta sus oblicuos donde reposaban en la blanca toalla, su espalda era ancha y fornida al igual que sus brazos.  
- Que lindo conjunto- dijo sacándome de mis pecaminosos pensamientos y señalando mi ligera ropa.  
-a mi también me gusta tu… toalla?-Que estúpida es la única cosa que se te ocurre decir!!!, pensé  
Jacob se carcajeo ante mi "inteligente" comentario, me miro de una manera rara y se acerco a mi aprisionándome contra la pared. Se irguió y su calida boca se posó en la comisura de mis labios.  
Podía oír como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban al igual que el mío, mientras que yo luchaba contra el impulso de correr la cara y besar sus fervientes labios, posé una de mis manos en su mejilla y el se alejó.  
-Se te hace tarde- dijo lo suficientemente cerca como para que nuestros labios se rozaran, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo a lo que el sonrió y salio del baño.


End file.
